JJ in Wonderland
by Persephone Muse
Summary: He kissed her before she left the BAU, when they meet again, she punched him! JJ decided to come back to the BAU, Dave Rossi wondered why she wanted to do so, was it because of him? When the two had to travel to Alabama, sparks begin to fly! He's in love while she's in rage; can he change her mind? Somthing new for me...a Rossi/JJ shipper!
1. Chapter 1

JJ in Wonderland – Chapter 1

.

Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau was late; it was 6:47am but it would be another ten more minutes before she reached her office, no thanks to the latest tight-ass security system in the Pentagon.

Since the vicious attack in the building, DoD, DoJ and Homeland Security had raised their security bars up to ThreatCon Charlie.

Seriously? JJ grumbled as she emptied her pockets into a plastic bin and placed her purse on the conveyor belt and watched it slowly crept towards the X-Ray machine.

She began tapping her finger nail as she watched security took their sweet time examining the contents of her briefcase.

"Looks like someone's in a hurry." One of the uniformed guards grinned at her.

"As a matter of fact, Bernie," JJ replied. "I am. I have a meeting with the Director in less than 10 minutes." She consulted her watch for the fifth time. "Can't you let me through just this one time?" she smiled sweetly at him. "It's the same old stuff in there from yesterday, and it's still the same crap in there today. Please Bernie?"

He shook his head, "Sorry, Agent Jareau. No exceptions. Not even the Director gets special treatment." He informed her.

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?" she glared at him.

He shrugged, "No, but just thought I'd let you know everyone has to go through the line."

She sighed, "I'm sorry, Bernie. It's just that my son was being uncooperative this morning getting ready for day care."

"Ah!" Bernie grinned, his one gold tooth shining. "Young Master Henry. How is he besides being a typical three year old?" He teased her.

"He threw Cheerios all over the kitchen because I ran out of Fruit Loops, they're the same, just colored sugar cereals."

"You know all that sugar in the morning is not good for him."

"I know but it makes him happy and he's eating it with milk, so he's still getting all the nutrition." She pointed it out to him who was a five times grandfather.

Bernie reached over and pulled a small item from her blonde hair and gave it to her, "Might this be one of the tossed breakfast?"

JJ took it from him and began to smile, "Yeah, I guess I didn't get it all out of my hair, thanks Bernie."

He shook his head, "Figured I'd do it that way the Director won't look at you and wonder if it's a new accessory trend."

JJ chuckled, "I wished. Now that's a thought...edible hair accessories; if you get hungry, pluck it from your hair!"

Bernie laughed, "Then you'd start getting' them flies a buzzin'."

"Oh yeah, not very attractive looking..."

"Hey Jareau!" Some one behind the line yelled at her. "Get moving, will ya? This is not a social gathering, some people has to get to work...ON TIME!"

There were snickers in the line.

JJ rolled her eyes as she turned back to the yeller, "Hey, Martin!" She yelled back at him, the others began to laugh. "If you stop taking 30 minutes trying to fix that bald spot on the top of your head, maybe you'd gotten here ON TIME!"

Those in between them began to clap and cheer for her. Martin began to laugh.

JJ bowed to them.

"Here you go, Agent. You have less than five minutes now to make it if you stop chit-chatting." Bernice laughed as he held her briefcase.

"Oh! The time!" She grabbed the brief case and hurried on, "I'm late! I'm going to be late!"

Bernie watched after her as he shook his head, "If she had them long, furry ears on her head, she'd look like the White Rabbit in Alice."

"So, what makes you, Bernie? The Mad Hatter?" The next man smiled.

Bernie laughed, as he shook his head, "Nah, I'll like to think of myself as the Cheshire Cat, he's always so smart and I can keep up with all y'all sorry people. All right, you're clear, Agent Gadsen, have a good day. Next!" The man laughed as he picked up his things and walked to his office.

…...

As she arrived at her desk, she had time to dump her purse and briefcase before she rushed out again and walked briskly two doors down towards where the Director of Defense's office was.

When the secretary nodded her to continue on, "He's waiting for you, Agent Jareau, care for some coffee?" she asked her.

JJ shook her head, "No thanks, I've had five cups on the way here so I'm properly wired up."

They both chuckled as JJ knocked on the door, "I need ten cups in order to deal with him." She indicated the door.

"Come in!"

JJ turned the knob, feeling for a moment as if she was entering her high school principal's office.

Shaking her head, she walked into the office and pasting a smile she was about to greet the friendly man when she stopped upon seeing a familiar face and her face froze.

"Oh no, not you." She shook her head.

"And a good morning to you too, Jennifer." He greeted her warmly. Then he turned to the Director and said, "See, I told you Frank, she's not expecting me."

"Agent Jareau," The Director smiled at her, "Is this the way you should be greeting a highly decorated Marine soldier and a famous Crime author?"

She glanced from Dave Rossi to the Director and back to him, "Er, what's he doing here?" She placed her hands on her hips.

Dave Rossi stood up as he buttoned his jacket and stood before her, "I've come to er…take you back to the BAU."

"I'm not interested, you back-stabbing bastard!"

The Director stood up suddenly and frowned at her, "Agent Jareau! Watch your mouth!"

"It's okay, Frank," Dave shook his head, "We didn't part well the last time."

She glared at him, "That's right, remember what I said, Dave Rossi?"

He narrowed his gaze at her; god! _She's still as beautiful as ever, probably more so now than before, Will LaMontagne, you're a dumb fool!_

"Er, forgive me, I don't quite remember; it's been over six months since you left the Bureau. How about refreshing my memory, Jennifer?" He smiled.

She smiled but he saw belatedly as her smile did not reach her eyes; what the hell?

"With pleasure, Dave Rossi. I said, next time we meet again I'm going to teach you a lesson you won't forget!" She reared back and balling her fist, she swung forward and punched him hard in his face!

Dave fell backwards onto the chair he'd just vacated.

"Agent Jareau!" The Director exclaimed in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Director," She turned around and left the office.

"That's okay Frank, I deserved it, no harm done…it's just a scratch." He wiped blood off his cut lip. And looked at him and smiled, "Oh yeah, I remembered now. It happened when she left the BAU a couple of months ago."

The Director frowned at him, "What the hell did you do, Dave?"

He began to laugh, "I kissed her before she left."

…

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not owe the characters belonging to the TV series Criminal Minds, just a few minor characters i'd created.**

**Thank you to all who are reading this story, i hope you'll continue to read the forth coming chapters!**

**.**

**JJ in Wonderland** – Chapter 2

.

Rubbing his jaw, Dave found her in her office.

"Jennifer, that was quite refreshing. Not the greeting I'd expected."

"I would have given you more but my Mamma taught me to be not to dish out more than you can handle." She said sassily as she powered up her laptop.

Dave shook his head and took a seat across from her desk.

JJ gave him a dark look but ignore him.

After a moment, Dave began, "Aren't you curious as to why I'm here?"

She shrugged, "If you want to tell me, go right ahead but if it's all the same to you, I have work to do." She indicated her laptop. "And a dateline in one hour for the Director."

"Well, Frank gave me leave to take you out for a cup of coffee."

She peered at him suspiciously over her bangs. "Why?"

He shrugged, "Because…." He stopped and smile at her despite the red bruising on his cheek. "I'd rather we talk alone, and over a cup, if you don't mind?"

She arched a brow at him and rolled her chair behind her and grabbed an empty coffee mug and rolled back to where her desk was and set the mug in front of him hard.

"Okay, here's a cup. And we're quite alone. I can assure you the US Air Force security is pretty meticulous and every morning at 6:30am, they'd do a sweep on the entire floor. If they find a bug, we'll not be sitting here comfortably. So, this office is safe to conduct business." She leaned back on her chair and watched his reaction.

Dave sat there stone-faced; he was silent for a moment before he nodded, "Okay, I believe you, Jennifer."

She waved her hand, "I'm waiting, Dave."

He smiled, "We, that is, Hotch and I had a discussion; the bureau is trying to do some trimming and Agent Seaver has decided to transfer to Andy Swann's team. And with Emily …gone," He said sadly.

JJ gave him a hurried look.

Dave continued, "We're an agent short."

"But I thought you said the Bureau is trimming down?"

"They are but if you come back, it works differently, you're not an additional agent, just a transfer."

She arched her brow, "It's nice to be considered as a transfer." She said sarcastically.

Dave watched her.

She shook her head, "I can't Dave, I have a commitment with Defense and the Director is undermanned. And Will is happy with my hours."

"Last I heard, he is on his way back to New Orleans."

She frowned, "Where did you hear about it?"

He shrugged, "One hears things."

"One should not pay heed to these …things." She said angrily.

"Jennifer, whatever your personal problem is or are, we're concern to a degree." He held his hand up. "Let me finish."

JJ pursed her lips.

"We care about you but if you do not wish to share, that's your prerogative. But we do care about you." He said intensely.

JJ nodded, "I see, I agree with you but I'm happy with this job."

"You were against coming here a few months ago."

"I was but I find as I worked here that I like this very much, no field work and I don't have to face those poor family of the victims." She shook her head and said firmly, "I am staying, Dave."

Dave leaned forward, "Tell me you don't miss the BAU, tell me you don't feel that adrenaline rush when we pursue the bad guys. Tell me you don't feel that satisfaction when you bring home a kidnapped victim. If you can look at me in the eyes and tell me you didn't miss it, then I won't bother you anymore." He stood up. "You know where to find me when you change your mind." He slid the empty mug towards her, "thanks for the mug, Jennifer." He nodded and walked out of his office.

JJ continued watching the door of the office, expecting to see him returning.

Five minutes…

Ten minutes…

Fifteen minutes…

Her cell phone rang suddenly, startling her out of her reverie.

"Jareau." She greeted and almost wished she had looked at the Caller ID before she answered so quickly.

It was Dave.

"I'm walking out of the outer ring, Jennifer just in case you're wondering if I'm coming back into your office."

How the hell did he know? She frowned at her phone.

"I wasn't waiting for you, Dave. You ego is so big, pretty soon you won't be able to fit through a regular door." She said angrily. "Why are you calling me?"

He chuckled on the phone which made her more frustrated, "Hotch just called, we have a case but I called to ask you if you really like to sit there at that mundane desk from 8am to 3pm everyday from Monday to Friday; day in, day out. Tell me you did not once while you were sitting there, staring at that cursed screen and wished that you're out in the field with us and if you could honestly say you didn't wish it, then I wish you the best in your job as a drone in this damn building." He hung up on her before he let her answer him.

JJ held the phone in her hand for a long while as she thought of what Dave had said.

"May I come in?"

JJ looked up and saw the Director himself standing by the doorway of her office!

"Sir….I…!" JJ dropped the phone and stood up, "Certainly, sir. Do come in please." She waved a hand out at him and quickly picked up her cell phone and shoved it in a drawer and looked at the Director expectantly.

He stroll in, "Please relax, Agent Jareau, sit." He nodded at her as he took a seat across from her; the same chair Dave had just vacated moments ago.

"Ca…can I help you, sir?" She asked nervously. "I'll get the brief completed as soon as I get it in the system."

The Director, Frank Morsely, shook his head and said, "That won't be necessary, Agent Jareau. I mean I'll be expecting the brief but if it's delayed, I'm not going to send you to the guillotine."

JJ gasped as her eyes widened.

The Director began to laugh, "I'm just teasing you, Jareau. Please, relax." He sat back on the chair. "The reason I came in is, as you realize, is about the BAU and getting back to the Bureau."

"Director Morsely," JJ cut in. "I have told Agent Rossi my decision and that I'm staying here."

He stared at her for a moment, "You did?"

She nodded.

"And what did he have to say about that?"

"He didn't take it too kindly."

The older man nodded, "Just what I thought." He held up a folder which she didn't realize he had it with him until now. "This is your replacement, Jareau."

She arched her brow, "Are you replacing me…?"

He shook his head, "Not yet, I haven't sign the papers to get it to Helen to process." He began as he named his secretary who did all of his paperwork. "Look, I'm not gonna beat around the bush and I'm not blowing smoke up your…" He stopped abruptly and chuckled. "Sorry, I can't continue with that thread."

"I…I…understand what you're trying to get at, Director and I'm not going to file a sexual harassment against you…not that I'd dare to do so but…" She shrugged.

"Okay, er…thanks, I pride myself to never say the wrong thing that might get me into trouble…although back in those days," He looked up as he thought about them. "We can generally say anything and no one would misconstrue my words." He turned back to JJ, "Now, it's a whole new era." He waved his hands about him.

"I see but you can be assured I'm one of the older era of agents." JJ smiled at him; he reminded so much of her father that she found she like him despite the well known fact that he chewed new interns as if they were beef jerky's and spit them out as if they were used gums.

"Very good, I'm glad to know that but we are digressing from the subject; your return to the Bureau. I've told Dave that your return back to the blasted dungeons is not a demotion but your pay-grade will remain the same as you are."

"So," JJ frowned at him. "You're saying that you want me to go back?"

"It's still up to you, Jareau. But until you tell me what you'd decided, I'll hang on to this." He indicated the folder. "We'll just making a few changes that's all. I think you're a great asset wherever you go as you have been to my office. I noticed much improvement in my data file report."

"I didn't think you'd…"

"Notice?" He cut in and nodded. "Oh yes, I do pay attention. Even Helen mentioned about you. And you know Helen never compliments anyone around here."

JJ nodded; it was a well known fact that his secretary was more of a task master than the Director himself.

When JJ first met the formidable secretary to the Director, she thought the middle-aged woman was a witch in disguise! That woman was sharp as a knife and knew more defense information than the Director himself! Her knowledge was uncanny and she scared many younger secretaries and agents who worked for the department.

JJ at first was also intimidate by her as well but the longer she worked for her, the more she realized Helen Higgens was really a motherly-type woman with a very soft interior; when she saw a photo of Henry, the stern lady turned into a melting pot! She was a mother to four grown children who had yet to produce a grandchild for her so Henry became a substitute grandchild for the 'Dragon Lady'.

The Director began to stand up, JJ as well, when he waved to her, "No need to see me out, I know my way around here, Jareau." He looked at her, "Give it a thought…they need you back. You've proven yourself here and much as I hate to lose you, I think you're a better asset for them. And besides, I owe Dave my life. Make me proud, Jareau." With that, he left her office, leaving her still standing.

As she plopped down on the chair, JJ thought about what the Director had said and encouraged.

"I have so much to think about…" She thought about her boyfriend…well, ex-boyfriend. Will LaMontagne had left them. Despite the excellent hours here and the fact she didn't have to travel anymore as she did with the BAU, she was still working hard; at home, she was constantly on her laptop, reading the latest news and keeping herself up to date with politics. She barely had time to talk to Will about anything except about her day at work.

They began to argue again about her job and he staying home to mind their son. It was an age old battle and she was tired of coming home to Will's confrontational attitude.

It really was no different if she was back with the BAU and keeping those long hours; she was not giving Will her time.

But the bottom line was they no longer had anything to talk about except Henry and there was only so much to talk about and when that subject was bled dry, the couple had nothing more.

Two weeks ago, they finally reached the bottom of their relationship and found they didn't have anything to share. Will decided to move back to New Orleans. As for Henry, the poor child was drawn in the middle of a battle of custody which they finally felt it was not worth fighting anymore and JJ decided that Will was right, he would be the more logical choice as a physical guardian; his aunts and uncles were still in New Orleans and were more than willing to pitch in and help with Henry while he returned back to the police force.

It was quite late when she wrapped up her work. She didn't have to worry about Henry for the next two weeks as Will had came to pick him up and take him to meet his folks down in New Orleans in Louisiana. She missed her son already but this was the arrangement they had come up for the moment.

Sighing again, she left her office for the last time; she had left a letter for Helen, telling the older woman she had decided to go back to the BAU. She'd miss their daily chats but it was the same being with Garcia and even Emily when she was…alive.

It was after 1am when she left the Pentagon. She would not be returning the building again as a …drone, as Dave had put it.

Dave, Dave Rossi. JJ gripped her steering wheel hard as she thought about him.

Dave Rossi, the BAU retired agent but decided to become a full time consultant agent.

"More like obnoxious agent." She muttered as she found herself driving the route towards the Hoover Building and driving through the parking garage; the security guard giving her a casual wave, they were used to seeing the agents coming and going at all hours.

She did not get out of her car but sat inside and thought it over.

She thought about Dave Rossi and _the kiss_.

Since that incident which was really a short one, a mere 3 seconds but damn, it felt like 3 hours of sin…oh what glorious sin it was! And she never wanted it to end. But end it did and she was still with Will at that time.

Damn it! JJ slammed her hands on the steering wheel. "Why did he do it? Why can't he just let me go; shake my hand like the rest of the team and wish me well? But he had to kiss her.

Embarrassed, she did the only think she could think of, punch him and walked away from him right away. She knew that if she didn't, she wouldn't stop…no, she couldn't stop because it was such a passionate kiss.

It was not a chaste kiss. And she felt his body hardening…as was hers.

And that was what scared her the most; she was responding to his kiss, to him.

"Stop it Jennifer!" She muttered to herself angrily. "Stop thinking about it...about him."

A knocking on her window startled her as she looked up, her hand on the gun under the purse on the passenger seat.

It was the security guard as he called out, "Are you okay, ma'am?"

JJ rolled down her window and showed him her badge, "Yeah, yes I'm fine. I er…I was waiting for someone."

The guard nodded and after another look, he walked away and continued his rounds.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she started the car and drove out of the parking garage; she realized it was going on 2 in the morning, surely the team was done for the day.

As she drove past the building, unconsciously she looked up and found his window.

Surprised to see lights shining within, JJ's heart skipped several beats.

He was here, at this hour! She looked up the window; why …

JJ sat back and pulled over the street, he was still here, the light in his office seemed like a beacon beckoning to her.

As she drove past his window and the building she told herself tomorrow, she will tell him.

"Oh heck!" JJ turned her car around and parking the car, she got out of it quickly before her courage failed her.

"Come on Jareau, just tell him and get out of there and get home." She muttered as she walked into the elevator.

The building was almost deserted, only the night crew were there and there were no many of them, another evidence of Bureau trimming down.

A few minutes later, she entered the BAU department and saw it was deserted but she knew the team had returned, she saw the log-in.

She decided to go into his office directly and waited for him there.

One minute…

Two minute…

Three minute…come on, Dave.

She then heard voices outside and her heart skipped a few more beats.

"Courage, Jennifer." Just stay seated and act calmly."

Taking a few quick breaths, she crossed her leg and tried to look casual, JJ looked down and almost cussed; she was showing too much legs, and Dave was a leg man but the door was opening and she found she couldn't uncrossed her legs as she sat rooted.

She looked up at him as he entered his office.

He didn't say a word but sat down across from her and looked at her expectantly.

Taking a deep breath, she said, "I'm coming back."

…..

End of Chapter 2

**-Based on the end part of Season 6, Episode 24 titled, "Supply and Demand".**


	3. Chapter 3

JJ in Wonderland – Chapter 3

.

"I'm coming back."

It shouldn't be a surprise for Dave to hear those words from her mouth if it weren't for the fact that he was quite distracted by a pair of very fine legs!

It's as if someone had slipped a block of Kryptonite near Superman.

_Except you're not Superman_ and JJ…well, JJ was his Kryptonite! Damn it!

The urge to run his hands on her legs; the urge to know if they were as smooth as it looked and as soft as it would feel all the way to where her luscious thighs were teasing him and she had some fine looking legs! _Jane Russell, eat your heart out!_

It was a very good thing he was wearing slacks or he would not be responsible for what might happen next!

Gripping the edge of the table as he leaned against it, Dave dared to come closer to her but that was it, no closer than three feet separated them.

Even her knees were sexy as hell! Shit!

"Dave?"

_Focus, Dave Rossi! Don't give it away_; take control of the situation.

Breathing calmly so as not to show her how she had affected him, he looked away from her, and it was not easy to do it! Those wonderful shiny blonde locks, that innocent and compassionate expression she always wore and those gorgeous blue eyes! Dear god! God had a sense of humor when he put her before him.

"That's great, JJ." He said casually. "I'll let Aaron know of your decision."

She nodded and stood up, preparing to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked her.

"Dave, it's past 2am. I've been up since the crack of dawn. I'm beat."

He nodded slowly, "Then I'll see you tomorrow at 9am."

JJ snapped her head as she turned slightly to face him, "So soon? Don't I at least get a day to pack my things at the Pentagon?"

He gave her a wry look, "JJ, you've already packed your things, they're in your trunk."

Surprised, "How did you know?"

He chuckled, "I just do. I know you better than you know yourself, Jen."

"Don't call me that…no one has called me by that name since High School."

He grinned, "Well, It suits you."

"Well, I don't like it." She folded her arms across her chest.

_Oh dear god!_ Dave almost salivated as he tried to avert his eyes from zooming to her chest; the shirt she wore was bunched up in the front and a deep V was now showing and emphasizing her bosom.

_Is it hot in here or am I getting too horny_? _Maybe she had better leave or I won't answer the consequences._

"I'm sorry, JJ." He apologized. "I…I'll won't call you by that name anymore."

She nodded.

"Unless you asked me." He added and frowned at himself; _where did that come from?_

Feeling anger rising up within her, JJ walked briskly to the door, "Good night Agent Rossi. I'll see you tomorrow."

Without waiting for his answer, she opened the door and walked away in a hurry, as if the hounds from hell were coming for her!

Dave sighed as he walked out of his office and stood before the balcony. He watched JJ leave.

"I take it she said yes?" Dave was startled out of his reverie and turned to see Hotch standing beside him.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked the younger man.

"I am leaving as we speak." He showed Dave his briefcase. "Good night."

"Good night, Aaron and yes, she's coming back."

He nodded, "That's great, don't stay up too long." He waved at Dave as he made a beeline to the stairs.

"I'm right behind you." Dave walked back to his office and turning off the lights in his office he gave the empty chair JJ had vacated one last look before he closed the door and left_; I'll never be able to look at that damn chair and forget those legs on it. Those long luscious legs. Mamma Mia!_

Dave shook his head as he made his way to the parking garage and to his car.

As he neared it, he paused and saw something on the windshield; it was a large yellow manila folder.

Looking around the parking deck which was empty except for his car, Dave reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of gloves he always kept handy; you never know when you needed it, just like now.

Picking the envelope using the gloves, he opened the flap and looked inside and saw a set of photographs. Sliding them out, he saw that there were two colored prints and his heart almost fell when it showed a dead woman's tortured yes exposed from the dirt her head seemed to be buried in.

"_Oh mon dio_!" He uttered in Italian. The second photo was of another woman being tied up on a bare metal bed frame in a bare room.

"What the hell?" He shook his head. Picking up his phone as he headed back to the BAU, he began to dial Hotch's cell phone.

"Aaron, I think we have a situation…"

…

"JJ!" Garcia exclaimed happily when she arrived at the conference room an hour later. "What are you doing here?"

JJ grinned as she held her dearest friend, "I'm coming back to the BAU, Garcia."

Almost squealing, Garcia giggled, "No way!" she turned to Hotch who nodded. She hugged her blonde friend again. "I'm so happy! You're back where you should be!"

"Thanks Garcia, it's good to see you and be back too!" JJ said as she gave her a hard squeeze; she had missed her quirky friend.

"JJ!" Reid exclaimed as he walked into room and stood next to Garcia who soon moved aside where the young doctor engulfed JJ into a big hug. "I missed you!"

"Spence! I missed you too! How are you?"

Reid nodded, "I'm good, doing great." He said as she pulled away from the embrace and looked at him. "I'm all right." He smiled. "What are you doing here?"

JJ grinned, "I'm coming back to work for you guys."

"Hey there, mamma!" JJ felt herself being lifted up in a tight bear hug as if she was a child.

She laughed, "Hey Derek! How are you? I see, you've kept up with building up those pecs of yours!"

Putting her back on her feet, he flexed his muscles at her, "Always, Mamma!"

"Okay everyone!" Hotch spoke up. "Have a seat and we'll talk."

They all scattered to find chairs about the conference table and sat down and looked at Hotch expectantly.

He turned on the backboard screen to reveal the two pictures Dave had received a while ago.

"But that's not all." He continued as he changed to board to reveal another pair of photographs. "These two were found on JJ's car earlier."

The team looked at her. "Someone knows about my return to the BAU, it seem."

The first picture was a close up of a bloody mouth but the tongue was cut off, the cut off tongue lying just by the chin on the dirt.

"It looks like it's been cut crudely. The edges are jagged." Reid narrowed his gaze, "It looked to be an amateur's work."

Hotch then switched to the next one; it was a different woman lying on the bare bed frame this time. She looked to be in her mid-twenties, dirty blonde. Her dress dirty and worn. She looked as if she had been lying on the bed frame for a very long time.

"Look at her face." Dave said. "She looked resigned and ready to die."

"She looked as if she wanted to die." JJ said.

Hotch nodded. "By the way everyone. Agent Seaver has transferred to Andi Swan's Domestic Trafficking Task Force Division. And with that we're still an agent short so JJ has decided to transfer back to the BAU as a full time profiler."

Everyone except for Hotch and Dave began to congratulate JJ.

"So, who's going to be media liaison?" Garcia asked Hotch.

"It'll be me or you, Garcia." He replied. "That's not going to change so that means you'll still be travelling with us as needed."

Garcia nodded.

JJ gave her a wink which Garcia grinned.

"All right, back to this…" Hotch waved his hand at the picture on the screen. "As you can see, we can now tell where this is coming from."

The last photo was zoomed out, revealing a broken window which overlooked a railway and there was an old truck with a license plate.

"It's from Alabama, specifically in the Talladega County." Garcia said as she typed the information into her laptop. "Plate belonged to a William Pruitt, 65. Oh…his death certificate listed his date of death as five years ago and he died of lung cancer." She slumped in her seat.

"That's a good start," Dave said. "We now have his address and where it's at."

Hotch nodded, "We should be …."

His phone rang and he answered it and after listening for a few minutes and hung up and stood up. "Okay, we have another situation; four dead bodies in Killeen Texas, local PD has asked for our help. The fourth was just found with the third earlier yesterday. That was the case we were heading out. It seemed this UnSub is escalating."

"I take it we're splitting up?" Dave pointed out.

Hotch nodded. "Since the envelopes were left on your doorsteps…well, your windshields, I think you and JJ should go to…." He looked at Garcia for the exact location.

"Oh…it's Sylacauga. Quite a small town, over 12,000 in population." Garcia said.

Hotch nodded. "Yeah, you and JJ will be going to this town to investigate on these photos, and who our amateur photographer." Hotch picked up the originals and waved at Dave. "I'll take the other two with me to Killeen." He nodded to Reid and Morgan.

Dave smiled at Hotch, "The three Amigos…try not to have too much fun there."

Hotch gave his friend a look. "Seriously? Fun? With these two?" He shook his head as he picked up his folders and stood up, "Okay, wheels up in 30. And JJ," He looked up at the blonde agent. "Welcome back."

JJ smiled at him, "Thanks Hotch. I did miss this and I can't wait to get back to work in the field again, it's been a long time."

"I'm so glad you're back, JJ." Garcia smiled at her friend as the two women walked out of the room

JJ waved as well as she headed to the door and turned to look at Dave. "I'll see you at the jet, I have to change my clothes." She left and headed to the ladies' room.

Left alone with Hotch, Dave uttered, "There was nothing wrong with her outfit…looks great on her."

"Dave…" Hotch chuckled as he shook his head, "She's out of your league, my friend."

Dave arched his brow, "What do you mean by that, my friend?" They were walking out of the conference room and stopped.

Hotch shook his head again, "JJ is like my sister and you're…my very best friend. She's going through a rough patch with LaMontagne, go easy on her, will you?"

Dave held his hands up. "Aaron! I'm not going to do anything!"

Hotch arched his dark brow at him, "Dave, I know you very well, and I saw you looking at her. I've seen that look before."

Dave shook his head, "But I've not done anything …yet."

"Exactly! Don't hurt her, Dave. Her feelings and emotions are at a fragile state. She needs our comfort, not an aggression from you."

"Come on Aaron, I've no idea what you're talking about!"

Hotch watched his friend's face and shook his head, "Like a lamb leading to the slaughter or the lion. And you're no lamb, my friend."

"But…"

"Just!" Hotch cut him off. "Just take it easy on her." He then headed to his office.

Dave stood outside the conference room as he watched JJ and Garcia talking and muttered to himself, "Me? She's more likely to set me straight. She's gonna eat me alive!" He shook his head and walked into his office.

JJ headed to the ladies' with her go-bag which she'd always packed even when she was working at the Pentagon, "Great…alone with Dave Rossi!" She muttered as she changed out of her suit and into dark pants and a buttoned shirt. "I'd as soon be led into a lions' den full of hungry lions. Thanks a lot Hotch!"

Taking a few breaths, JJ walked out of the room and headed to the airport with Reid and Morgan.

…

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

JJ in Wonderland – Chapter 4

.

"This is just like any country place; quaint and small." Dave commented as he drove along the interstate after leaving the Airport in Talladega where the BA jet stopped for refueled and to drop off the two agents.

JJ was looking out the scenery, she had not said anything since bade the rest of the team good bye as they continued their way to Killeen, Texas.

"Okay," Dave sighed. "I am sorry, JJ." He paused as he looked at her peripherally, "For everything I said and yet to say. Please forgive me."

Nothing.

"Look," He tried again. "JJ, we can't continue like this…"He gestured all over the SUV, "We have to work together." He picked up the folder with the photos inside. "We have to figure this out or we'll have nothing."

She did not respond.

Dave gave her one last look before he turned his attention to the road and towards the city of Sylacauga.

"We're to meet with the SPD, Sheriff Peter Dougherty at the department." JJ said quietly.

"Roger that, Agent Jareau." Dave replied; well, if that's the way she wants to play, two can play the game.

JJ turned slightly to stare at him but she didn't utter anything as he drove on.

Sitting next to him is such a close proximity and alone in the vehicle was making her feel very uneasy.

His subtle cologne was like honey to her and she found she couldn't help taking deep breaths catching his scent wafting around them.

It was like a drug to her and she wanted more.

Dear god! Why did Hotch pair her with him? JJ wondered if how much longer her control could last.

This was such a bad idea, being with him..alone.

"I'm sorry, Dave." She said finally. "I shouldn't have given you the cold treatment, it's wrong of me and …and…it's not me." She said softly.

He nodded, "There's nothing to apologize, JJ."

"Dave, let's start over again, can we?"

He thought for a moment and nodded, "I'd like that."

After a small pause, JJ began as she opened the folder. "What do you think of these pictures?"

"I'm not sure but the key question is who left the envelopes on yours and my car."

She frowned, "You have a point, Dave." She kept her eyes on the photos. "But since we can't figure who, in the meantime, we have to follow the only lead and that is to pursue the location of these photos and it's leading us to his is an old railway depot."

"Shouldn't be too hard to find a railroad in such a small town."

She looked up at the road they were on and saw the sign; their destination was another 20 miles.

"Isn't it a shame about what happened to Emily?" Dave began.

JJ quickly glanced over to him and turned away from him, "Yea…yeah it is a shame."

He watched her for a moment and said, "JJ she's still alive isn't she?"

JJ continued to look out the passenger side window and watched the cars passing by. "I don't know what you mean, Dave. Emily is gone."

"Okay, if that's what you want us to think."

"Why do you think she's still alive? I mean we buried her, you were there for the funeral."

"We buried a box, for all I know it might be empty. Come on JJ, you're talking to me, not some 1-year graduate. Don't think I didn't see your exchange with Aaron."

"You…you…did?" She began to pick at the corner of the folder nervously.

"I'm not dumb, JJ. I have a pair of perfectly good set of eyes, I just had my eyes examined and they're great for a man my age, so the optometrist said."

"Maybe he needs to get his eyes examined." She muttered under her breath.

Dave curved his lips into a smile. "I miss her too."

She didn't reply.

Half an hour later, they were standing inside the police department.

"Er, what can we do you folk?" A deputy stared at them, he had a strong southern accent.

Showing him their badges, they introduced themselves and told him they were here to see Sheriff Peter Dougherty.

The deputy nodded and led them into the office.

"I'll tell Sheriff you're here." He left them alone.

"I can barely understand his accent, I feel as if we'd traveled back in time."

Dave grinned, "Welcome to the South, JJ."

"Yeah, I figured you'd say something like that. I did miss your sarcasm." She smiled.

Dave was about to say something but the Sheriff entered his office. He was a short and portly man of about 60 with graying hair…or what was left of his hair on his head. His uniform was about two sizes too small for the man.

JJ arched her brow as she noticed an empty box of donuts in the trash can.

She glanced up to Dave and saw he was looking at the empty box as well and his small grin.

Pursing her lips, JJ tried not to burst out laughing as she quickly introduced them to the Sheriff.

"FBI huh?" The Sheriff tried to suck in his guts as he kept his gaze at JJ, "What can I do for you folks?" He too had a strong accent.

Dave showed him the photos.

The Sheriff frowned, "What the…? What in Pete's sake is this?" He looked at Dave and then at JJ for answers.

"We're hoping you can help us, Sheriff Dougherty."

They began to explain to him how they found the photos and through further analysis, they found that these photos came from the railway here in Talladega County.

The Sheriff was thoughtful for a while before he spoke, "So let me get this straight, Agents. You found these pictures here in your car?"

"On," Dave corrected him. "They were on the windshields of our cars."

The older man stared at Dave, "All right, on your car. And these photos here, you looked at it and ana…analyze it in your sophisticated machines in your lab and all and came to this conclusion that they came from here."

"Well, not quite," JJ interjected. "One of these photos was the one that gave us the clue." She pointed at the one.

"The license plate? You can make out the numbers?"

They nodded.

JJ showed him an enlarged section of the plate.

"Yeah, that's Alabama's." The Sheriff nodded slowly. "And?"

"And," JJ showed him another sheet of paper, it was a printout of the owner of the license plate. "Here's the result of the plate we ran."

The sheriff reached for his reading glasses and picking up the paper he began to read it, "Well, I be…Bill Pruitt. He had reported that old '67 Ford pickup missing. He loved that old truck."

"When was that?" JJ asked him.

He frowned as he thought of the question. "I'd say that's about six months ago."

"Six months ago?" JJ and Dave exchanged puzzled looks.

He nodded, "Yep, you found it."

"Do you know the location?"

The older man nodded, "Why yeah, everyone who live here knows about the Eastern Alabama Railway. It's one of our major transportation here in Sylacauga. Back in the 60s when the limestone was a boon here, the railway kept this town alive and now, it's the paper mill and the Avondale Cotton Mill."

They nodded as they listened raptly to him.

"Sylacauga was quite a town back then but now?" he shook his head sadly. "The economy has died and we're practically a dead town. The Mill is closed, the limestone is barren and well, the only thing that's holding us together is the paper mill and that is endangered what with the technology in the internet."

Dave arched his brow, "Is that right?"

The Sheriff nodded confidently.

"So…." JJ said. "You'll take us to this site?"

He nodded, "Why yes, I'll show you where it is. Know that place by heart. All kids 'round here grew up playin' that place."

They walked out of his office.

"Ryan," The Sheriff called out to one of his deputies. "I'm headin' out to the railway with these FBI folks here." He nodded at him and left the precinct and climbed into his unit car.

JJ and Dave climbed into the vehicle with him.

The railway was 15 minutes away from the police department and when they arrived at the deserted depot, the FBI agents saw the abandoned truck right away and turned their attention to the large building across from them.

Entering the building they began to look around and saw it was bare.

"It's gotta be somewhere here." JJ said.

"Look on the ground…wait a minute, this ground is concrete…the ground in the photo is dirt." Dave looked up at JJ. "What the hell?"

…..

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

JJ in Wonderland – Chapter 5

.

"Sheriff?" Dave walked out of the building and looked about him; the Sheriff's car was gone! The entire railway complex was deserted. "Now where the devil did he go?" He walked around the building and there was no Sheriff's car in sight.

"JJ…you'll never believe this…that Sheriff Dougherty has disappeared." Dave pulled out his cell phone and saw that there was no service available in the area.

"Where is he then?" JJ began to walk away from Dave in search of the Sheriff. "Sheriff Dougherty! Sheriff! Can you hear me?" JJ turned around and saw Dave's perplexed looks. "What is it now?"

"No cell service." He waved his phone at her.

JJ removed hers from her pocket and saw that she, too, had no cell services for her phone. "Well, that sucks."

Dave watched her, "You've been hanging around Emily too much or is it her 'ghost' hanging around us?"

JJ gave him a look but ignored him; he was relentless in his quest about Emily's 'death'.

"You seem to be pretty obsessive about her, aren't you?" JJ asked him, feeling slightly jealous.

"Not at all, JJ. I just find it all very mysterious." He shrugged as he walked away. "Come on, this is a dead end."

JJ stared after him for a while before sighing and joining him but as she stood by him, Rossi suddenly looked up and around them.

JJ frowned as she wondered what he was looking at as well and widened her eyes, "It sounds like a train! But the Sheriff said this railway is no longer been used in this depot …" She looked out of the building, trying to see where the train was coming from.

"Let's get out of the tracks…just in case."They began to step out of the tracks which were almost buried in the concrete but they could still see parts of the steel structure.

The train was getting closer to them as they stood near the wide opening.

"I hope the wheel doesn't crush our evidence!" JJ had to yell to be heard as the noise of the oncoming train was deafening.

Then the loud whistle blew as the agents clapped their ears to muffle the noise.

The squealing sounds of brakes were loud as they continued to cover their ears as it entered the building.

Suddenly as loud as it was the deafening noise stopped!

The two agents removed their hands from their ears and looked; there was no train!

"What the hell?" Dave uttered.

"Where's the train?" JJ looked down the tracks.

Then they turned to each other, "You heard the train?" Dave asked her.

"Yeah…I mean how could I not? It's as if the train had stopped right in front of us but…" She waved her hand at the empty space before them. "What the heck just happened?"

"If Reid was here, he'd tell us that we're in some kind of flux…as if this place is haunted and we just heard what seem like a temporal interference or we had witnessed a spooky memory."

"Spooky? Haunted? Come on Dave, do you really believe it?" JJ placed her hands on her hips.

Dave pointed at the concrete, "Take a closer look, this looks like it's been poured not long ago."

JJ bent at the waist for a closer look and saw the tell tale sign; there were some area of the concrete that looked damp.

Dave began to walk away from her, "Hey! I found something!" He held a big sledge hammer. "I think I have an idea."

"Dave, don't tell me you're going to break this concrete ground?"

Hefting the tool, he walked up to her and placed it down by their feet. "Yes, I am…right where the photo had indicated the head would be."

Seeing as she had no other ideas, JJ waved at him, "Knock yourself out…well, no pun intended, that is." She grinned as she moved away from him.

Soon Dave began to pound on the concrete to break the hard material.

JJ in the meantime studied the other photo, specifically the one on the bed frame. The woman tied to it seemed as if she was from another time…about 20 years ago.

"JJ!" Dave called out to her. "I think I found our head and the rest of her."

She walked to him and looked at the broken pieces of concrete and the dirt it exposed…and the head just like it was in the photo, only this time the head was a skull.

"But Dave, according to this picture, it looks as if the head was just buried. How could it have become that? It'll take many months for the decomp to complete. This is all wrong, Dave."

He nodded. "It looks like someone had given us a wrong set of photos or a wrong crime scene."

JJ nodded in agreement. "What are we to do?" She looked out the windows, "It looks like it's getting dark."

"And we are quite far from town. I'm not really keen on walking all the way back to town in the dark, especially when I have no knowledge of where we're going."

"So, you're suggesting we sleep here?" she spread her hands about her.

"Well, we'll find someplace a little more comfortable."

She glared at him, "Luckily it's Fall, the weather here is not extreme." They walked around the depot and finally finding nothing but barren floors, with scattered broken and shattered glass about, and trash.

It didn't look warming to JJ who scanned about the place with dishearten.

Dave saw her expression and felt sympathetic. He sighed and looked for the most suitable corner to camp.

"Over there, JJ, far right of us." He pointed and walked towards the corner of the building, hoping she'd follow him.

She did as she went reluctantly. As the sun was setting, the vast depot looked …spooky.

Settling down on the concrete floor, Dave leaned against the wall behind him and patted a space beside him. "Here is just as good as any." He offered.

Resigned, she plopped down next to him, making sure there was enough space between them; she still did not trust him…or herself.

"I'm not going to bite, Jennifer." He said softly.

"I know …. I'm comfortable here." She smiled confidently at him.

Sitting quietly, they began to drift off as neither of them had gotten any sleep the night before. The quietness of the place was lulling them to sleep as the sun set and they were in almost dark, were it not for the full moon rising up from the east.

"Look at the moon," JJ said as she indicated outside the cracked windows. "It looks big and it's a full moon." She almost whispered.

Dave frowned as he heard the tone of her voice; there was almost a trace of fear in them.

"You're not afraid of the full moon, are you?" He asked her and gauged her reaction, thankful the twilight ambience afforded him a view of her face…her beautiful, ethereal flawless face.

Her eyes huge, "No…not at all, Dave." She grinned. "I'm an adult now, I don't believe in ghosts and monsters." She chuckled as she leaned back, "I left them in my closet when I left for college."

He smiled, "That's a nice notion. I remember a few years back that you mentioned meeting me in one of my book lecture while you're in college."

She nodded, "Yeah, it's what prompted me to choose psychology and criminal investigation."

"But you were a media liaison?"

"I was because I took communications too. So the Bureau thought I'd be a better fit as the media field. I'd always wanted to be a criminologist and profiler, just like you." She turned to look at him. "I kinda blackmailed the bureau."

He arched his brows, "You? Blackmail the FBI? How?"

She chuckled, "Not the way you mean, Dave. I told the administrators that I'll be their poster girl if they'd let me take the courses I wanted and choose where I want to go."

"And what did they say?"

"I was Miss Pennsylvania when I was a senior in high school and when I was in college, I competed in pageants and won. The Bureau saw that my face has its uses."

"I see, and I have to say, I agree with them."

"Dave…I…" She was cut off by the sound of moaning and metal creakings. "What's that?" JJ began to look around her frantically as she scooted closer to Dave.

He began to stand up but JJ held his wrist, "What are you doing, Dave?"

"I'm going to look at where that sound comes from."

JJ got up too, "I'll come with you."

He noticed she was still clutching onto his wrist tightly.

"Let's go, then."

They walked carefully in the dark, mindful of making any noise that might alert whatever was making the sounds.

"Dave!" JJ tugged hard at his wrist as she held it close to her. "Do you see that?" She whispered.

"See what? It's dark….Oh, yeah."

Across from them, in the opposite end of the Depot, they saw with the glow of the moonlight, a metal bed frame and there was a figure lying on it!

But the figure and the bed was not solid, it had an almost translucent look. They could see the floor and the wall through the woman.

"Do you remember seeing the bed earlier? I don't." JJ said. "And that's not real either. Dave, do you think we are seeing something like a memory, just like that ghostly train?"

"You believe in ghosts?"

She turned to face him, "I told you, I left my ghosts and monsters back in my room…in Pennsylvania."

"Well, this is not your ghost, JJ."

"Then whose ghost is it?" JJ asked.

…..

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

JJ in Wonderland – Chapter 6

.

"Whose ghost?" JJ looked at Dave in fear.

"Who is she? Where did all these images come from?"

She frowned as she continued to look at the eerie image before them and as the moon rose higher, the images began to look even more transparent.

"JJ..." Dave said as the woman turned to stare at them and shook her head in fear as she began to scream!

It was loud and echoed throughout the building.

They noticed a dark figure approaching her and raising a long blade and hacked her neck.

"Oh my god!" JJ gasped. "I can't believe we're standing here watching this…it's as if we are watching a movie but bigger than a screen. And we can't help her."

"It happened a long time ago."

The woman continued to scream in agony as the figure continued his horrific slaughter of her.

Soon the screaming stopped as she died while the figure completely removed her head from her body and turning around, JJ almost scream as she clutched onto Dave even tighter as the figure began to approach them directly.

"JJ!" Dave held on to her hands, "It's just a memory, it's not real."

Breathing hard, she nodded, "Yeah…yeah… I remember."

The figure continued to walk holding the head of the woman whose jaw was slacked and bloody as well as the where the edge of the neck, the blood was dripping along leaving a trail.

"Where is he going with the head?" JJ wondered as they moved away, avoiding the ethereal figure.

"I think he's going to bury it over there." Dave indicated where the photo was taken.

"Why? Why is he doing it?" JJ wondered as they continued to watch the diabolical scene before them.

"Why do people commit murder? Why do people kill?"

"And from the looks of it, he's getting away with it."

The figure turned and walked back to the bed frame.

As he passed JJ, she gasped, "Dave! That's Sheriff Dougherty! Or a younger him!"

Dave leaned in for a closer look, "Yes, he looks like Sheriff Dougherty. Or maybe what he looked like a few years ago." He watched the figure unchain the body and hefting it over his shoulder, he walked out of the building and disappeared.

"That's great," JJ uttered as she followed the figure. "Now we won't know where the body is buried."

"Or if it is buried out here, I mean he could be taking the body for some use." Dave shrugged.

"Let's hope not. I'd hate to think he used the body for some sadistic gain."

"Once again, it goes back to why we're here. Who put these photos on our cars and most importantly, who knew beside only a few knew you were coming back to the BAU?"

JJ shook her head, "I don't know. If Reid is here, he might offer a few suggestions."

"Yeah right, Reid will be spending the rest of the night explaining about what we just saw." He ran his hand over his hair and blinked a few times. "God! I'm tired."

"Yeah, me too."

"Well, come and sit here and rest." He walked back to the area they were sitting earlier.

She nodded in defeat and exhaustion and sat by him, this time she was sitting right next to him, their thighs touching but she didn't care at this point.

"You gonna be okay?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah, I'm just tired and ...I miss Henry. And I can't even make a phone call."

"Hey, tomorrow at day break, we're going to get out of here. We'll walk and figure out where to go. I'm sure once we're out of this forsaken place, we'll be able to make a phone call or two. Besides, Hotch will be wondering why we haven't checked in with him and who knows, he might call the police station and they'll launch a search."

"I hope not. I'm convinced the Sheriff has something to do with what went on."

"By the way, the truck in the photo," Dave began as he pointed at t he folder. "Garcia said William Pruitt died five years ago but the Sheriff had said Pruitt reported his truck stolen six months ago."

"Looks like the Sheriff has a lot of explaining to do."JJ pointed out.

Dave nodded, "Yes, he does when we meet with him again."

JJ yawned again as she leaned against Rossi's shoulder and promptly fell asleep.

But Dave Rossi couldn't sleep. It certainly was not because of the hard floor because as Marine, he had done his share of rough condition.

The reason was the warm body sleeping next to him; yes, she felt cozy and warm and he could think of many scenarios he'd like to be intimate with her…very intimate.

Signing inwardly, he tried to close his eyes and relaxed.

"Dave," He suddenly jerked in surprise as he realized it was JJ. "Will you please relax and go to sleep?"

"I'm sorry, Jennifer." He leaned his head back against the wall. "I'm just too tense."

Grabbing his hand that was on his lap, JJ began to stroke the back of it.

"What are you doing?" He whispered.

"I'm trying to help you relax. Henry sometimes has a hard time falling asleep and stroking his hand always helped him." She continued to rub gently.

But it was having an opposite effect on him as he turned her wrist around and held her hand, marveling at the softness of her skin.

"Dave…"

"Sh…this is actually helping me"

"But it's not helping me now." She frowned and tried to snatch her hand back but he held firm to it.

"Dave, please…"

"JJ, I'm not your son. I am a man as you well know it and…"

JJ moved quickly to lean close to him, "No! Don't say it Dave!" She shook her head.

"Say what, JJ?" He was mesmerized by her closeness; he could smell her slight perfume, that sweet faint floral scent that was never over-powering and he felt as if he was intoxicated. "That I'm deeply attracted to you?"

She frowned.

"Jennifer, don't you know how I feel for you? Since I first met you, I couldn't help feeling this deep strong attraction for you and it's not lust."

Placing a finger on his lips, she stared at his eyes, "Dave, I feel the same thing but I couldn't…"

"Why not? You are not with Will anymore or is that what you're hoping to go back to?"

JJ sat back against the wall and sighed, "It's not about Will, he and I are done. It's your record with women, I don't want to be a one-night stand, I don't want to be a score for you to notch on your bedpost."

He smiled, "Jennifer, I don't have a bedpost on my bed."

"You know what I mean, Dave Rossi."

He turned to face her and placing his hand under her chin, he lifted it up so her eyes were leveled with his, "This attraction, you feel it as deeply as I do and I think we should move further."

She began to breathe rapidly as he leaned closer to her and then his lips touched hers.

She gasped slightly before she was drowned in his kiss. "Dave…"

"JJ…so lovely, so beautiful…" He deepened his kiss and she responded to him eagerly.

"We shouldn't be doing this…" She continued their frenzied kisses as their hands began to roam about each other's body, each eager to explore their bodies.

"I know but I don't want to stop unless you're not feeling this." He pressed his lips as she opened hers and allowed him entry which he tasted her hungrily.

"I'm feeling it and I shouldn't but I want…"

They stopped suddenly as they separated and listened.

"It's a car." Dave said.

…..

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

JJ in Wonderland – Chapter 7

.

"I bet it's that Sheriff Dougherty." JJ said angrily.

They scrambled to their feet as they pulled out their guns and hid behind the opening. "I have an idea…" They said as the same time and smiled.

It was the Sheriff as he walked softly into the vast depot with a flashlight as he swept it around. The agents saw with the help of moonlight streaming in that he had a gun in his other hand.

Dave looked at JJ and signaled to her to get ready.

JJ nodded in return as she put her gun away and stood up.

"Sheriff?" JJ called out to him, she looked nervous and frightened.

The older man spun around rapidly as he shone the light into her face, blinding her momentarily. "Agent, where is your partner?" He glanced around searching for Dave.

"He…he…left me here… to find you. Why did you leave us?" She sounded panicky.

The Sheriff almost smiled before he changed his expression to sympathy. "I had to respond to a…a…missing person in town. I called out to y'all before I left, I said I'd be back later to pick y'all."

"What's the gun for, Sheriff?" JJ pointed to it.

Sheriff Dougherty looked at it and chuckled, "Well, I didn't know what I'd come up against; transients are known to camp out here."

"Oh…that's a good idea. Can we get out of here and look for my partner?"

Putting his gun back to its holster, "What's the hurry, Agent Jareau?" He began to rub his face and smiled at her, "We could have a conversation here, you can tell me all 'bout yourself. Are you married?"

JJ wanted to roll her eyes but held back as she shook her head, "No, I'm not."

He began to approach her and stood before her, "I have a place not far from here…you and I can go there for a while." He suggested.

JJ gave him a surprised look, "What…?"

Before he could answer, JJ heard a loud thump and the Sheriff fell to the ground, unconscious as Dave stood behind him, the butt of his gun pointed out.

JJ brushed her arms, "It's about time, Dave. I was beginning to get gross out by him…" Glaring at the down man, "You're a sick and perverted old geezer!" For good measure she kicked him in his groins, Dougherty did not stir.

Dave, in the process of removing Dougherty's handcuffs from the back of his belt, looked up at JJ, "Seriously?" He shook his head, "I doubt he's going to wake up anytime soon."

"He's going to feel the pain when he wakes up and I want him to feel where it hurts the most."

Dave chuckled as he handcuffed the Sheriff, cuffing his hands behind him. "Remind me never to piss you off, my dear."

JJ smiled, "I wouldn't do that to you, Dave." She smiled. "I'd really maim you if you ever feel the need to act like an asshole."

He began to laugh as he stood up, "Shall we get out of here?"

"Gladly!" JJ began to walk out with him. "He's going to wish he'd didn't come back."

…..

They saw that it was after 2am when they rode out of the depot.

The bright moon was at its peak, when they drove away.

"I don't ever want to come back to this creepy place ever again." JJ uttered as she looked back before turning forward.

"We might, JJ. As soon as we find out what's the deal with that Sheriff."

"What are we going to tell the Police Deportment when we get there?"

Dave shrugged, "I want to get a look at the Sheriff's profile, where he was born and where did he grow up?"

"From the sound of his accent, not far from here," JJ replied. "I won't be surprise if he was born here in this town."

"Yeah, I agree with you." He turned to look at her before he returned his attention to the road."

"Look, I see the sign for the Police Department…to your right."

He nodded as he followed the direction of the sign.

Pulling in front of the parking lot, the two agents got out and went into the PD.

"Huh," One of the deputies got up from his desk. "Can I help you folks?"

Displaying their badges, Dave nodded, "Yes, I'd like to look at your department's personal files."

"Huh, I…I don't think so, Agent." The deputy was alert now. "Sheriff Dougherty's gone for the night, you'll have to wait till tomorrow morning when he comes in…about 10am." He looked nervously at them.

Dave shook his head, "No, we do not have the time, and he's er…tied up as we speak."

"Tied up? What do you mean?" He asked Dave.

"Don't worry about him, deputy, he'll be fine in a few hours of course he'll have a heck of a headache." He turned to look at JJ and grinned.

"What's going on?"

"Look," JJ cut in. "We have reason to believe your Sheriff is not who he is. What can you tell us about him?"

Looking confused, "Er…Sheriff?" He scratched his head, "I'm not very sure, he keeps to himself mainly. He doesn't mix with us much. I mean, there's talk and all but nothing to prove it's true. Sheriff was born here in 'Cauga and he practically knows this town by heart and he's responsible for the new contracts coming in since the Avondale Mills factory closed couple years ago."

"Does this new contract have anything to do with the railway?" Dave asked him.

The deputy frowned, "Yeah, but the new factory won't be built till next year. But yeah, the train depot will become the central hub once the factory is opened, it's a good thing for our town; it'll open up many employments for the town folks here."

"By the way, the Sheriff mentioned responding to a missing person here in town earlier today, do you know what is going on?"

The deputy shook his head as he moved to his desk and began typing something in the computer. "I haven't heard 'bout any missing person. Are you sure?" He looked up and stared at the two agents. "Everyone here pretty much knows everything occurred, and if the Sheriff said there's a missing person, he didn't tell us 'bout it." He shook his head and pointed at the screen, "Nothing from the Sheriff 'cept that y'all are here."

"Did he write down the purpose of our visit?"

Reading the information on the screen, "Nope, all it says is two federal agents from Virginia coming down for an inspection, it didn't say what the inspection's 'bout." He glanced up at them. "I take it you're not here for inspection?"

"We're here to investigate a possible murder that might happen a few years ago…. As far back as five years ago."

His eyes wide opened, the deputy looked shocked, "Murder? I never heard of any murder 'round here and I've been with the force for over 7 years. Are you sure y'all in the right place? Stuff like this heinous as murder don't happen here. We'd all know 'bout it."

JJ and Dave exchanged looks.

"Well, there is, deputy. Now, we have every reason to believe your Sheriff is responsible for this murder and probably a possible missing person case." Dave explained.

"And I reckon y'all want to look into his personal file?" The deputy said in a resigned voice.

JJ and Dave nodded as Dave continued, "Yes, deputy, that'll be very co-operative of you. You certainly don't want me to call the FBI director at 3 in the morning, do you?"

The younger man shook his head, "Er, I reckon it ain't necessary." He opened the petition that separated the police department and visitors and let them through. "I'll take you to the cabinet."

"I really appreciate it, deputy." Dave nodded.

"I hope for my sake you find something on him or it's my neck on the line for letting you look into his file." The deputy sighed.

Frowning, JJ asked him, "Why would you say something like that? I mean I appreciate your co-operation but it sounds like he's not very well liked."

The uniformed man shook his head, "Oh, Sheriff Dougherty is fine as a law man but personally, we all find him unsocial…able, he never joins us in 'em get togethers like party or federal holiday celebrations. He's always on duty during those times."

"Well," Dave nodded, "I'd say he's dedicated, he gave you guys time off while he sacrifice his time to serve the community and ensure everyone stay safe during holidays."

The deputy shook his head, "Don't mean to contradict you, sir. But it's not just that. He…We've never even been to his house! Come on, we all know where each of us lived and we've been to each other's home and dine supper with the folks but not Sheriff; he had never invited any of us to his home. Hell…I mean heck," He quickly glanced over at JJ and looked apologetically, "Heck, we don't even know if he's married or not."

Dave and JJ exchanged another look, "It is strange but let's start with what we have on file before we speculate more." Dave nodded at the cabinet.

The deputy opened the drawer with a key and looked through the employees' folder and frowned as he looked further, "Strange…where's the Sheriff's folder?"

"Could it be that he kept it in his office?" JJ pointed at the darkened room which was the Sheriff's office.

The deputy looked at the office with the closed door, "Oh, he usually locked his office up at night."

"Isn't it strange he'd do something like that?" Dave pointed. "That sounds like he had something to hide from all of you."

The deputy shook his head, "Er, well he told us he keeps sensitive materials in there. We're not s'pose to go in without his authorization."

"I think at this time, we're insisting you open his office now." Dave looked intensely stern at the deputy. "Unless you us to wake up the Director of the FBI and you'll explain to him why."

Shaking his head, the deputy walked to the wall by a filing cabinet and removed a set of keys and opened the Sheriff's door.

Flipping the switch to 'on', Dave and JJ walked into the office with Dave looking into the Sheriff's desk and JJ, two more smaller filing cabinets across from the desk.

"It's locked." JJ said as she jiggled the handles.

Dave opened the center drawer and saw a pair of keys and took it out, "Try this."

JJ tried the keys and saw that it worked and pulled the first drawer opened and began to look through the folders.

"I don't see anything personal in here," Dave said as he checked the drawers at the desk until he lifted the large calendar blotter in the center and frowned, "Hello…what have we here?" He pulled it out and saw a set of photos and uttered a curse word. "JJ, I think we've found the answer."

…

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

JJ in Wonderland – Chapter 8

.

JJ came to stand next to him and looked at the photos with shocked expression. "These are horrible and…whoever took these photos, he's even sicker."

"Look at the face, it's the Sheriff."

"These look quite recent, I wonder if this is the missing woman the Sheriff mentioned."

"Whatever is going on, we have to find her or she'd end up along that…whatever ghostly images we saw."

JJ nodded and pointed, "Here's our help…look out the window of this photo…there's a street sign!" She narrowed her gaze to try to read the sign. "I think it say…Sibley St…can't tell the block number though, it's too small."

"Maybe the deputy can help us with this photo." Dave said.

"Look at this other photo, it's the Sheriff, and he's cuffing the woman to the bed."

"But who's this photographer?" Dave asked again. "He's an accomplice to this."

"To what purpose? What are they getting at?"

Dave pulled out a folder from the desk drawer and JJ saw it was the Sheriff's personal file. They opened the pages and looked at the documents.

"Peter Dougherty was born Pashtu Degonatu, he's a Native American, a member of the Five Civilized Tribes." Dave read.

"Five Civilized Tribes? The original Native Americans consisting of Choctaw, Cherokee, Chicasaw, and the Muscogee? I've heard of them but have never met them before." JJ nodded. "A friend of mine was from the Choctaw tribe and she explained to me the origins of the Native Americans."

Dave nodded, "Okay, I understand about the Native history but …"

"Don't you see, Dave? If we look deeper, the Avondale Mills must have been built on an ancient Indian burial site. And now they want the place to remain unoccupied."

"Hence the factory close-down."

She nodded. "There's an ancient myth that if you kill a non-native and buried her head separately from her body, she'll come back to haunt the building, looking for her head in hopes of reuniting it and be put at rest, eternally. Otherwise, she'll haunt forever."

"So, we have to find the body of the head and buried them together."

"Hey, the Sheriff's address listed him living on Sibley St." JJ pointed at the file.

They stepped out of the office and approached the deputy, "Where is Sibley St?" Dave asked him.

"It's across the town, why?"

"There's a woman held captive somewhere in that place." Dave told him.

"But, it's residential place!" The deputy exclaimed.

"Do you know your Sheriff lives there?"

He shook his head, "I didn't know…like I said, nobody knows where he lives."

"Well," Dave smiled at him, "We're about to go there and find out."

The deputy sighed, "I reckon so." He took a hand radio and called out a unit patrol. "55 respond."

"This is 55…what do you need, Frankie?"

"Uh, I have a situation and I need you to come back to the Ponderosa."

"10-4, Frankie. I'm five minutes away."

The deputy, Frankie, nodded to the agents as he picked up a set of keys and said to them. "Okay,"

"You might want to call out for additional help." Dave suggested.

Frankie nodded as he picked up his radio and made another call for another unit to meet with him at Sibley St. Turning to them, he said, "Let's go."

…..

Arriving at the residential area, JJ and Dave saw the houses that lined the block were built in the 18th century.

"It's built after the Revolutionary War ended, to house the soldiers who decided to settle down here. As well as the Native Americans, we formed a good relationship with the army at that time."

"Deputy, you said we?"JJ asked.

Frankie turned to her and smiled, "If you know about Sylacauga history, our ancestors were Native Americans, all of us here are part if not full Indians."

Surprised, JJ inquired, "So everyone here has Indian ancestry," He nodded. "What if someone here is not?"

He frowned and shrugged, "Well, if they want to move in, that's their choice but we're pretty tight community here, everyone knows everyone."

"Except for your Sheriff," Dave pointed.

Frankie nodded, "Yeah, 'cept for Sheriff Dougherty. He was an odd duck."

When they arrived 15 minutes later, they saw another police unit waiting for them by the curb, the deputy came out to greet them.

"Frankie, what's this about?"

Frankie explained the other deputy about their findings and the Sheriff's involvement.

"And you believe this myth?" The deputy turned to the two FBI agents. "It's just an ancient folklore. No one with a lick of sense believes in such hogwash."

"What if it's true, Deputy…Lee?" JJ asked him.

"Okay…let's just say what you said is real and possible, we can't go in there without a warrant."

"Not if we have probable cause and these photos are pretty probable." Dave showed the deputy the photos.

He paled as he stared at them, "Oh hell, that's Christie Hale."

"You know her?" JJ asked him.

The deputy nodded, "She's a kindergarten teacher for nearby Childersburg Middle School, she's new in town…just moved here from California."

"But what's your relationship with her?" Dave pressed him.

"My sister, Janet, she's a teacher too in Childersburg met her and told her there's apartment to let and it's cheaper than Childersburg."

"It's the truth, things across county are not cheap there." Frankie agreed with him.

Suddenly they heard some screaming coming from one of the houses along the block they were at.

They began to follow the screams, as the deputies pulled out their guns, "Where is Sheriff?" Lee asked them.

"We cuffed him and left him at the railway depot." JJ answered as they looked around them until they reached a corner house with a fenced in yard and back yard. It was dark within.

"Cuffed him at the depot?" Lee stared at them.

"It's a long story, deputy." Dave shook his head. "He's not going anywhere unless he's Houdini."

The deputies chuckled at Dave's joke, "I don't know about you, Frankie but Sheriff is one odd duck and we've worked in the force for more than ten years."

Frankie nodded, "Well, you're not the only one feeling it, Dean. The others…they never like him much and he didn't allow women to work at the precinct. He's particular."

"Yeah, he freaked out when the local doctor, Dr. Mason, wanted to adopt a kid from China. Man, I swear he 'bout flipped and paid the good doctor a visit."

"What happened then?" JJ asked Dean Lee.

"Oh, the adoption didn't come through. There was some kind of problem but the Dr. Mason and his wife moved away from here after that. He'd been here forever…Momma said he delivered more than half of them young'uns here in 'Cauga."

Dave looked at JJ and said, "I guess we might have some prejudicial and biased Sheriff."

"Yeah, against non-Native Americans," JJ nodded. "It's getting more and more reasonable to think he's very much a killer."

Dave turned back to the deputies, "You guys know the myths, I have a question, well several but the one main question is why is he doing it every five years? What's the significance?"

Lee and Frankie frowned, "It's another myths that a soul stayed behind for only five years after that they end up in purgatory or hell, whichever you believe in."

"So," Frankie looked at Dean, "You reckon he kidnapped this Christie Hale and starve her before he's gonna kill her and bury her at the Mill or the railroad track?"

"I reckon so." Dean nodded.

"I wonder how many victims had fallen under his hands…when did this factory closed down?" JJ inquired.

"'Bout ten years now…oh damn! You don't think this curse or whatever you call it is working?" Frankie frowned.

"I think it's a real possibility." Dave confirmed.

They heard another scream and went to the main door and knocked. "FBI! Open up!" JJ called out.

The deputies stood behind them. "There ain't anyone in there but that screaming."

Dave then began to bang against the door with his shoulder.

After a few hits, the door cracked and Dave kicked opened, it was dark inside but dawn was upon them as the morning light began to steam into the house.

"Help! Some one!"

JJ looked at Dave as she moved towards the scream.

"Christie Hale?" JJ yelled out, "Chrissie Hale? FBI, we're here to get you out."

"Oh my god! Yes, I'm Christie! Get me out! I don't like confined spaces…please hurry!"

JJ found her in a small bedroom. She was cuffed to the bare bed frame, just like the vision they saw at the railway.

"I'm Agent Jennifer Jareau from the FBI, we're going to get you out. Are you all right?" JJ rushed to her. "We'll get you out as soon as possible, hang in there, I'll get the keys."

"Hurry!" Christie urged her, "I'm feeling very sick…he put something in my drink and…and when I woke up, I'm tied up here…oh my god! Hurry!" She rattled on the cuffs nervously.

"Deputy! In here!" JJ walked to the door way and beckoned at them.

Five minutes later, she was freed of her bindings and leapt quickly from the bedpost, "He said he'll be back for me at day break….we must get out of here…"

"Wait!" JJ held her hand up, "You're safe with us, I mean we have him under custody…well, we cuffed him at the Depot, he's not going anywhere."

The woman widened her eyes, "No…no…he'll be back…he said I'm not of his tribe….I must be sacrificed." She began to cry.

JJ held her, "It's okay, you're safe…I'll take you outside." JJ escorted her out of the room and the house.

….

After JJ had called for an ambulance to take Chrissie Hale to the hospital, she returned to the house.

"Did you find anything?" JJ asked Dave as he was in a bedroom.

"Oh yeah, loads…and look at this," He opened the closet which was filled with photos of another deaths which they learned it happened ten years ago.

"Her name was Emma Stowe, she was married to the factory manager who reported her missing and was never found. He lost his job at the factory when he insisted on taking time off to look for her. Get this; Sheriff Dougherty had indicated he had suggested to him that his wife must have run off with her ex-boyfriend. The case remained open but there was no indication the Sheriff pursued further on the case."

"What about the woman from five years ago…the vision we saw."

"Here's your answer," Dave opened a box which contained the information on Susan Martin."

JJ began to read her file, "Susan Martin, age 23. She was born in Portland, Oregon. She was reported missing in 2007. Her mother called to report her missing and filed a missing person. Case is still open." JJ looked up at Dave, "We should find the body and contact her mother. I'm sure she'd wanted a closure."

Dave nodded. "Someone took pictures of the burial sites, it should be easy to locate."

They walked out of the room and searched for the deputies who were keeping a watch outside the house from curious neighbors.

"Deputies, we needed to go to the railway and the factory…the Avondale Mill…."

"You shouldn't go there!" A woman in her fifties called out from the crowd formed in the front yard.

JJ went to her, "Why not, ma'am?" She showed them her badge.

"My name is Evelyn Winster, I used to work at the Mill until it closed down because…"She looked around her and whispered, "It's haunted."

JJ prompted her, "Go on, why do you think it's haunted? Did you see something…unusual?" She was thinking of her own unusual specter experience at the railway.

"There's a headless woman haunting the Mill, no one wanted to go into the warehouse in the evening before we shut our machineries for the night because we're scared of her."

"Her?"

"Yes, she was headless but we can see it's a woman 'cause she was wearing a dress. It was creepy." The woman shivered in the cool morning. "I didn't want to go there by myself, it's too creepy."

"What about the railroad, the depot?" JJ asked her and then looked at the others. "Anyone heard about the railroad being haunted?"

There were mutterings and a man in his forties stepped out, "I have but I ain't scared of no ghost!"

JJ came to him, "Did you see anything unusual? Did you work there?"

The man nodded, "Yes ma'am I sure did. I was the depot supervisor and loads of time when I pulled a nighter, I'd hear them metal clanging and a woman groaning and screaming."

"Oh hell, Bill. You were probably drunk on your job like you're always, that's why they can your ass." Another man came out from the crowd. "There ain't no ghost, Bill. Beggin' your pardon, ma'am." He tipped his hat to JJ. "Name's Bill Young. I worked at the other depot and I can tell ya I've not seen no ghost." He shook his head.

"I've seen it." JJ owed. "My partner," she pointed at Dave who was talking to the deputies. "We saw it and I think we can find the buried remains."

"No!" An old woman holding a cane came hobbling out slowly, JJ surmised she could be more than 80 years old.

"I beg your pardon, ma'am?" JJ watched her.

"The Avondale Mill was built on top of an old Indian grave and so is part of the railway depot. But if you dig up them bones, lady, it'll not lift the curse. It must be done properly and with an Indian Shaman."

The crowd groaned as the man chuckled, "Come on, Betsy. You're always talking 'bout Shaman Tomas. He's nothin' but a quack."

"Hush your mouth, Loney!" The old woman waved her arms frailly and shook her head angrily at the man, "You should shut your nonsense and be more respectful here." She then turned back to JJ, "Like I said, it's to be done in the right way or the headless woman won't rest in peace."

JJ nodded, "Well, once we find the evidence, I'll make sure your Shaman will be here to do this, okay?"

The old lady nodded as she walked away muttering about young folks and not understanding about rituals and curses.

The deputy glanced at JJ for her reaction but she just shrugged and said, "I understand about that, we've dealt with it numerous times in the past."

"Really?" the young man said. "I have to watch this Shaman perform his mumbo-jumbo." He shook his head as he continued his interviews with the crowds while JJ returned to Dave's side.

…

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

JJ in Wonderland – Chapter 9

.

When they arrived at the railway depot, they found the Sheriff still cuffed but he was wide awake and angry.

"Dean! You place them FBI agents under arrest! They're gonna be charged for bodily harm to a law enforcement officer. Cuff 'em, Dean!"

The deputy came near him and squatted down and shook his head, "I don't think so, Sheriff. You'll be charged with two counts of murder and one count of kidnapping."

"Kidnapping! What'er you talking 'bout?" Peter Dougherty snarled at him. "I'm innocent here! Get 'em now or I'm gonna fire your sorry ass!"

"Not happening, Sheriff…or if you're arrested, you won't be the Sheriff anymore." He grinned at him.

"You!" He began but Dave came to the Sheriff, "He's right, Peter Dougherty or should we call you Pashtu Degonatu?"

The man hissed, "No one utters my name and get away with it!" he glared at Dave. "I'm a Native American from the Muscogee tribe."

"Thanks for the heads up, Dougherty but it means nothing to me. You're under arrest." Dave picked him and stood him on his feet, "Here you go, deputy."

Dean nodded and came to escort the protesting Sheriff to the police unit.

"We should contact the Crime scene unit," JJ suggested. "They'll more meticulous."

Dave nodded as he got on to his phone and made some calls.

"They'll be here in two hours; they're coming from Birmingham."

"And we can begin to dig for the body, we've dug up the skull." JJ said as she looked around the Depot.

"JJ, you said the witnesses saw the headless specter at the Mills, we should be digging up over there."

"Yeah, you're right…let's go then."

He nodded and followed her out of the building and towards the police car.

Frankie drove them to the Mills as he knew the way and ten minutes later, they were looking at a large brick building, the word 'Avondale' that was painted on the side of the building had faded.

"Dang shame, what's happenin' here at Avondale," the deputy shook his head. "My mamma worked here till her death and she'd been with them for over 30 years."

"I guess this factory had many loyal employees." JJ pointed out.

"Oh yeah, a whole bunch of us kids, we all grew up playing near the Mills while our parents worked inside. More than 60% of Sylacaugans were employees of Avondale Mills."

"It's still not too late to bring back business to this town." Dave pointed out.

"Nah," The deputy shook his head, "The factory ran its course. I'm thinking we should build a new factory or two. We've plenty of limestone to dig up."

"Limestone?"

"Oh yeah, agent, we have a limestone quarry west of Sylacauga at Fayetteville."

"Now, that's a lucrative contract," Dave nodded at him.

"Dave, look at this spot," JJ was shining a flashlight inside the building on the ground, "The concrete looks different from the rest of the ground."

"Reckon it's Susan Martin buried in there, or maybe the rest of her." The deputy said.

"We need a digger," Dave pointed.

"They'll be here in a bit, I'd called them and they're gearing up."

Dave nodded again in satisfaction.

And hour and a half, the digger carefully broke the concrete before a worker began digging and found the body.

"Oh hell, deputy!" The worker gasped as he began to pale. "I've never seen a dead body…without its head…I'm gonna be sick!" He put his hand on his mouth as he rushed out of the empty factory.

"Well, I reckon he ain't gonna eat anything soon." The deputy smiled as he watched the man left in a hurry but he became somber when he turned back to the hole. "I've never actually seen a skeleton before, I mean in training classes they should you a full set of skeleton but it was not real, it was ordered from a manufacture company." He continued his scrutiny on it. "Dang shame, if you ask me."

"The crime unit will have to send it out to confirm its DNA," JJ said to him. "Then you'll make arrangements to contact her family and burial arrangements."

They heard a car pulled up near the factory and saw it was the crime scene unit.

The digger came to greet them and pointed the hole to them.

The deputy stared at her, "Golly, never knew there was so many instructions just for some bones."

"Deputy, it's not just bones it was a person." Dave pointed out to him.

"Oh yeah, you're right, I have to show proper respect to her." He looked apologetically.

"No worries, just remember they're victims and it's your job to handle them with care and respect. The family will be very grateful you took good care of their loved ones." JJ smiled at him.

"Thank you, Agent." He scratched his head in wonderment, "Now, where do I start?"

Dave glanced over to JJ who nodded at her before he turned back to the deputy, "You can start by giving us a ride back to your precinct, we've done our job so we should be going now and join up with the rest of our team in Texas."

"Of course, Agent Rossi." The deputy began to walk towards his unit car. "I bet you're eager to be off."

"Well, it was interesting here in Alabama and in this city but yes, we have to go." Dave opened the back door for JJ as she climbed in, he followed after her.

….

JJ took her phone out as Dave drove out of the city and headed to Birmingham.

She explained to Hotch the entire incident.

Dave felt as if they had been stuck in the small town for a long time even though it had been only a day and a half since their arrival. "Strange place," He muttered to himself, "Feels like I've been here forever."

"Yeah, it looks like it," JJ said as she placed the phone on her lap.

"How's Hotch and Killeen?" Dave glanced over to her.

She nodded, "Oh, they are done. The serial killer is off the street and in police custody, he was caught in the act of strapping his next victim into a car loaded with bricks and near a lake."

"Lucky for the guys. But you haven't answer the rest of the question, how is Hotch?"

She began to chuckle, "Ready to strangle Morgan and Reid and pushed them into that lake himself."

Dave laughed, "That bad?"

"Oh yes! They upped their prank level several notches and Hotch was caught in the middle of it. Morgan had asked Garcia to change Reid's ringtone and gave out his phone number to a 900 number, a dating site, it had gotten out of hand when they were presenting the UnSub profile." JJ continued to laugh.

"What was the ring tone?"

"Well…it was from a singer back a couple of years ago, one of those one-hit wonder by Right Said Fred, it's called 'I'm too sexy."

Dave frowned, "I'm not familiar with this tone…"

JJ began to type in the information on her cell phone and soon the music began to play and the singer whose voice sounded low, suave, and sexy began to sing."

Dave's eyes widened as he started laughing, "Oh, I'd give anything to see Hotch's face."

"Me, too." They laughed more.

After a while, JJ continued, "I told him we'll fly back to Virginia ourselves but they'd wrapped up their case and will be leaving shortly and if we can get to Birmingham in two hours, Hotch can swing the jet to pick us up."

Dave nodded, "That's fine, are you okay with it?"

JJ looked at him in surprise, "You're asking my opinion?"

"Of course! You're my partner."

JJ thought about it for a moment and replied, "It's fine with me but are you sure you're able to get to Birmingham in that amount of time? I mean, aren't you tired or something? I don't know about you but I feel as if I had not slept properly on a bed in the 48 hours or more."

"You're right, you've been on the go since you came back. I'm pretty beat myself." He saw a sign for an hotel coming up and spontaneously left the ramp from the highway and turned into the parking lot of the hotel.

JJ was quiet as she watched him parked the car and turned to her, he said, "Is this okay with you?"

JJ nodded.

They got out of the car and went into the hotel and the register desk.

They asked for one room only and with the keycard, Dave led her to the room.

No words were spoken as he closed and locked the door.

JJ stood near the bed and turned to face him.

"Jennifer…" He reached for her face and dipped his lips into hers, she didn't resist him.

He looked at her face, "There's no going back…"

JJ nodded as she gasped softly at his touch, "I want you Dave."

"I'm glad, Jennifer." He began to unbutton her shirt as he rained kisses on her face and her neck.

JJ held on to him tightly as she too began to unbuttoned his shirt…

Her cell phone began to ring.

They both sighed as they separated and JJ picked up her phone and frowned.

"Who is it?"

JJ looked up at him, "It's Will."

…

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

JJ in Wonderland – Chapter 10

.

"It's Will." JJ looked at Dave. "It might be Henry."

He nodded, "I'll step outside." He said quietly as he opened the sliding doors which opened to the balcony and sat down on a chair provided.

Damn Will! Dave frowned, why couldn't he just go away and stay that way!

He had his chance.

Dave sighed and looked out of the balcony but his mind was not of the scenery out there but inside the room.

It was about half an hour before JJ came out and joined him.

"Dave…."

He shook his head, "If you want to go back to him, I won't stop you. I mean you two still have Henry to think about."

JJ swallowed hard, "He asked me to consider again. He wants to try again."

"And what did you tell him?" He stared at her.

"I…I…told him I'll think about it." She said sadly.

"You still feel something for him." JJ noticed he didn't ask her but stated it.

"I don't know Dave." She felt so confused about her feelings at the moment and being with Dave while her mind was thinking of Will made it even worse.

He stood up and went to the sliding door, "Come on, I'll drive us to the airport, we should arrive back home by this evening, unless you want to fly to New Orleans?"

Dejectedly, she stood up and followed him, "Back to Virginia, Dave."

They did not speak the rest of the journey home.

Back in Quantico, he bade her good night and left, heading to his car in the garage.

JJ stepped into her old office, surprise to find it unoccupied and her files, surprisingly still where she'd left. "Some things never change." She mumbled. "And then some things did…what am I to do?"

"JJ?"

She turned around to find Garcia watching her. "Is everything all right?"

JJ tried to smile but failed, "Yeah…no…I don't know, Garcia." She dragged her hair with her hand. "I don't know," she repeated.

Walking into her office, Garcia sat down and watched her. "I'm no profiler but I'd venture to guess this is about our Italian agent?"

JJ, her head down, snapped her head up as she glared at her best friend, "How…How did you…know?"

Garcia smiled slightly, "I just know, Jayje. And I've been watching you two since you came back." She frowned as she leaned towards the desk and watched her, "Did you…oh my god! Jayje!"

"What?" JJ exclaimed.

"You've fallen in love with Dave!"

JJ gasped as she stood up and shook her head in protest, "No! No I'm not, Pen. I'm not…I can't be…"

Garcia gave her a sympathetic smile, "Sorry sweetness, the signs are all there. You've been bitten by the Rossi love bug."

"The Rossi love bug?" She repeated ominously as she plopped back on her chair. "The Rossi love bug…."

"You know his history with women here in the bureau?"

JJ nodded, "Oh yeah, I do and I don't want to be a statistic."

Garcia shook her head, her curls flying about her, "No…no! You won't be. Do you know since he joined us, which was five years ago. He has not chased any skirts."

JJ gave her skeptical.

Garcia tapped on the edge of the desk, "I know, the secretaries talked and if he's doing it with anyone in the bureau, they'd know and there's no talk about him."

"Penny, It's not Dave I'm worried about right now…it's me. What am I to do? I mean, if we gone ahead…and later we stopped getting along, what will happen then?"

"Jennifer Jareau!" Garcia frowned at her and said sternly, "I have never known you to not take the chance while you have it. I mean, come on, you won't know until it happened. What if he's the one that'll give you the happy ending? Will LaMontagne had his chance and he blew it, in my opinion."She added the last and grinned.

JJ nodded slowly, "You're right, Pen. I have to find my happiness and Will is not my Prince Charming…anymore." She faltered. "We did have lots of fun time," she smiled sadly.

"But?" Garcia prompted.

JJ smiled, "But, it's ran its course… We're more like regular friends now, I don't feel too romantic with him anymore." She sighed and continued. "We tried, we really tried. I thought when I transferred to the Pent, it'll improve our relationship because I'm not doing any field work. But the hours there was not any better than here." She rubbed her face in frustration. "We just stop talking."

"I'm sorry, Jayje. I really wanted you to have your happy ending. And I don't want to lose my godson."

"You're not losing Henry, just shorter visitation rights. I have one of those conditions."

"I see," Garcia fretted. "I mean, I do get to see him and maybe a play date over the weekend."

"Only after my play date with my little man." She said softly with a smile as she stared dreamily at the memories of her son.

"Fair enough but we're still at your crossroad."

"We? My crossroad? What are you talking about and when did it become 'we'?"

"Well, my lovely, I have a responsibility for you and we did encourage you to go to Will."

"Pen, you did not encourage anything, Will and I had a great time while it lasted. And I don't have any regret, especially Henry."

Garcia nodded unconvincingly. "But you and Will moved on."

JJ nodded her head, "Yes, exactly. He moved on because he wanted to go back to his old force…he missed them."

"What about Rossi?"

Her face reddened, JJ looked down, "What about him?"

"He likes you…he always like you." Garcia grinned. "Face it, my dear, so are you."

JJ shook her head at first and then stopped, "I…I…damn it, Pen!" Stop grinning like a fool! Wipe that face off. I'm not cheerful."

Ignoring her blonde friend, Garcia continued, "I think you should give him a chance."

"But what about Will?"

"Like I said, he had his chance, it's time to find someone else. And it so happens there is one whom I think might be the one."

"Okay…okay…" JJ stood up. "I'll think about it…I'm going home."

"JJ, what is there to think about?" Garcia also stood up. "Where is he now?"

"Dave? He went home after he dropped me off here."

"Then why are you here? Go to him!" She urged her.

"Pen! I'm not going after him as if I…I…"

"It's the new era now, it's okay if you approach him first."She smiled. "In fact, you should do the unexpected, it'll make things more exciting and interesting." She said meaningfully.

"Exciting? Interesting? You mean…he and I…do it?"

Garcia nodded enthusiastically, "What else would you and Dave be doing? Not talking, you can talk after you'd done the deed." She began to guffaw.

"Penelope! You …you…oh god! Please keep it to PG-13 level!"JJ waved her hands around her.

"What? Don't tell me you have not once lust after him? You know about the size of Italians…and I don't mean shoe size." Garcia smiled widely.

JJ was shaking her head, "Please Penelope…enough with his size. I'm not going to 'do it' just because he's really big, bigger than my hand."

"It is?" Garcia frowned, "Where did you hear that?"

JJ faltered as she looked at Garcia, "Uh…didn't you say something like that?" she turned red.

Garcia shrugged, "Don't know, I might have or someone else did." She gave JJ a strange look before she began to walk out of the door. "I'm gone, see ya tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you too in the morning." She watched her friend walked back to her office. "Why me?" JJ looked up and saw nothing but the fluorescent lights in the ceiling fixture. "I need to get out of here."

Sitting in her car, JJ was staring at her cell phone and taking a deep breath, she pressed a speed dial number. "We have to talk." She said.

…

Dave was sitting in his den, Mudgie by his feet.

He was nursing a neat Scotch that was 10 years old. But he was not enjoying his evening drink which was supposed to mellow his mood, instead he was feeling agitated and angry.

Standing up suddenly, startling his faithful companion for the last 11 years, Dave walked to the French window overlooking his back yard and the woods beyond. It was too dark to see out but he was not looking out but within himself.

He sighed as he took a drink, feeling the burn of the aged liquor slid down smoothly within him.

"Yeah, that's how I feel; bitter and burning." He muttered. "Son of a bitch! Why couldn't he go away and stay there! I…"

Mudgie raised his head and growled slightly; an indication there was an approaching vehicle. He stood up and ran towards the main hallway leading the main door.

"A visitor? Kind of late for that, Mudge." He said to his dog as he set the snifter down and grabbed his Glock, followed him to the door."

He opened the door before the visitor was able to ring the doorbell. "What are you doing here?"

…..


	11. Chapter 11

JJ in Wonderland – Chapter 11

.

She stood on the other side of the entrance.

"What are you doing here?" Dave asked her again.

Mudgie turned to her and back to him and he was whining; he didn't understand his aggression towards her and he knew she was no threat to either of them.

"I love you, Dave." JJ said simply.

Dave gasped, "What did you say?"

"I love you, Dave Rossi. I …I have always been. I'm sure. Since I first met you." She said.

His expression softened immediately as he pulled her into his home, "It's about time, Jennifer." He growled at her before he bent down and kissed her deeply.

JJ opened her mouth and received him willingly.

Mudgie whined again as he watched his Master and the woman in such tight embrace.

After a minute, Dave pushed her slightly away as he panted heavily and said, "Wait a minute…not that I'm not glad you're here, I am. But I needed some clarification…what about Will LaMontagne? I mean didn't he want you back?"

JJ walked along the walls of the foyer as she gazed at the pictures of nature he had put up.

"I always like this 1875 painting of the mallards by Carl Friedrich Deiker." She lightly caressed the frame. "You know ducks mates for life."

"Jennifer, stop stalling please. What about Will?"

She turned to face him and smiled, "Before I came here, I was talking to Henry and I heard a female voice nearby and Henry said it was Sammi, she was Will's friend. And do you know what?"

Dave shook his head.

"No? Of course you didn't. His ex-girlfriend, Samantha was visiting over the weekend with Will's aunt and uncle, she was their god-daughter." JJ said calmly.

"Jennifer, don't use me as your fall back guy." He walked up to her.

She shook her head, "No Dave. I had already made up my mind and I had called Will to tell him my answer." She reached over and placed her hand on his cheek, feeling the softness of his cheek. "I love you, Dave Rossi. I want to be with you."

He smiled as he captured her hand and turning it and kissed her palm, "I love you, Jennifer Jareau, and I want to be with you…now." He stared into her beautiful blue eyes.

She nodded as she followed him all the way to his bedroom and he closed the door.

Mudgie perked his ears as he plodded after them but when he stood before the closed door he whined for a moment before he trotted into the den and settled down on his sleeping bed near the fireplace and with a deep sigh, he closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep.

…

THE END

….

There you have it!

Thank you so much to **Laila S. Red2013, Debbie OZ, Bluecube 76, **for being such faithful readers and reviewing every chapter of this story! It means a lot to me!

Let me know what you think about this story! Thank you, thank you!

P. Muse.


End file.
